


Coffee? Just the two of us?

by Tyson_is_queer



Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Based on, Be More Chill - Freeform, Its college, M/M, No Smut, Teacher AU, Teacher!Michael, boyf riends - Freeform, partly, student!jeremy, they are both 21, true events, uhhj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyson_is_queer/pseuds/Tyson_is_queer
Summary: Welp Jeremy queere has a crush on his new teacher and is a bisexual disaster like me. So he can’t talk to Michael.But Michale is stupid





	Coffee? Just the two of us?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to finish this later

“A new teacher will be arriving! So please no disrespect. He is younger than all our other teachers, so no funny business!” The principal, Mr. Reyes famous for hot pocket explosives, talked about the new youngest teacher in the school. And bla bla How the students needed to respect him. 

 

Mr. Reyes walked out the door patting someone on the back. Jeremy sighed in his seat waiting for a most likely early 40 years vs the normal 50 year olds they get as teachers.

 

But what was not expected to walk in, was a young tall man with dorky glasses that spoke “I’m too cheap to buy the right size because I got a deal on amazon.” 

 

The mans style was phenomenal. His slicked back, black hair could put the most darkest coffee sweet. His white button up shirt, his cuffed black jeans, the enchanting walk he had. It was energetic and easy going. His whole expression screamed brave and ready for the world, while Jeremy’s coffee stained t-shirt was a shout that he was  _ not _ ready for the world.

 

From the corner of Jeremy’s eye he could spot several amazing things. A Pac-Man tattoo, that Jeremy so happened to share. And most important, a nice ass.

 

Oh god he opened his mouth to start speaking. How does someone have perfect teeth?!

 

“Hello students of this year! I’m going to hope I have the right class and your senior, but anyways! I’m Michael Mell! Great to meet you all! At the end we can shake hands and talk!” 

 

_ Michael Mell  _ Jeremy thought. His voice was inside his head now.  _ Michael Mell.  _ A deep and honey like.  _ Michael mell.  _ Handsome man with a nice-

 

“Jeremy?” Brooke leaned over to him with a sly look on her face. She looked up at the teacher then back at Jeremy. She smirked.

 

“Brooke, it’s not-“

 

“You have a crush!” Brooke whispered close to his ear. “Your doomed bisexual disaster.” 

 

“Shut up.” Jeremy sneered back.

 

“Let’s take attendance shall we!” 

 

Ah the part Jeremy hates, speaking in class. 

 

Michael went through a list of names in order, and it started to get offly close to the letter H. 

 

“And… if I’m right….” he muttered “Jeremy there!” Michael pointed right at Jeremy with a huge grin. 

 

“No! We are not starting the year like this!” Jeremy squeaked, quickly covering his mouth.

 

“Jeremy is mere over here!” Michael smiled at Jeremy.

 

Jeremy smiled with him, blushing hard.

 

“Anyhow.. nice to meet ya Jeremy. Now? Alex leer?” Michael went on for the rest od the silent 5 minutes. Then Michael went to a different topic. “This ain’t a hard class. You all signed up for a life skill class, very late if you ask me, lol.”

 

“Did you just use lol in a sentence?” Samantha, a snarky participant remarked. Jeremy hated her guts. “That’s hilarious your cool.” Maybe Jeremy only hated her a little bit. 

 

“Of course I did! Got to compel to those young hip teens!” Michael laughed getting some yawns, ews, and laughs.

 

“How old are you anyway?” Samantha had a weird look on her face. Jeremy eyed her as she put her hand on her cheek, looking at Michael expectantly.

 

“What is this? Q and A? I’m 21, not older than much of you actually. But doesn’t mean I ain’t smart as shi-crap.” He paused “wait can I curse in front of you guys? I mean-anyways, let’s get to our first assignment! Your book which was 10 bucks if mr. Reyes sent the email. 7 habits of highly effective adults. Open to chapter one and you can read. All you gotta do is read and answer one question. But please. A complete sentence I don’t want to see just a yes. I want to get to know you all!” Michael finished with a smile, leaning against his table.

 

Some girls whispered to each other some said “I wanna get to know him? Wink wink.”

 

Michael shortly caught on, because his face burned a bright red as he eyes the girls huddled up.

 

“And I guess I should tel you an interesting fact about myself! Uh. Well I’m gay btws. So I am your guys gay cousin if you don’t have one.” He chuckled

 

Michaels smile turned nervous as he looked around at all the teens.

 

“Welp your assignment is due in two weeks! Chop to the top!”

 

Jeremy then muttered the song from spongebob squarepants the musical, chop to the top.

 

“You know that musical too?!” Michael ran to Jeremy putting his elbows on his table.

 

The pale boy with freckles tried to swallow his fear, he muttered out a “Yeah.” And shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Stupid crushes getting in the way of social activity. “B-But my favorite song is super sea star savior. I like it because it’s kinda ironic considering Patrick is like the dumbest.”

 

“I kin Patrick star. My favorite is when the going gets tough, because all the music style just..changes! That’s it. And it has a funky beat that makes it my bop.” Michael rambled on.

 

Jeremy tugged at his shirt collar, looking at Michael with a red, sweaty face.

 

“Well Jeremy, I got some emails to attend to, I guess I’ll see you heere monday!”

 

“Was that a?”

 

“Yep!”

 

And just like that, Michael sat down on his desk with a grin and leaving Jeremy a blushing mess as he pulled out his Macbook. 

 

Brooke leaned over his shoulder and rested on Jeremy.

 

“What are you doing?” Jeremy inquired not liking what he knows Brooke might say.

 

“When’s the wedding?”

 

“Shut up!” Jeremy whispered screamed.

-

-

-

 

The next day as he thought about Michael, his eyes felt so droopy. Like he could melt at the slightest touch of reality. So he needed a coffee. 

 

In southern Atlanta you can find a lot of things, some not common shops you know? Well there’s this cafe owned by his friend Jenna Rolan and it ain’t busy at all. Still makes enough money, but it’s just never really busy. It usually has 5 people an hour. Tops.

 

It’s perfect.

 

Jeremy walked in and Jenna could smell the sluggishness a mile away. She gave him 8 oz of espresso. She knew it may kill him or worse give him godly amount of energy. But that’s fine. 

 

The only odd thing about today was, it was packed. Jenna just pushed it in his hands as she fumbled with people handing her plates. 

 

Jeremy did not want to walk back in the cold winter to the college and he did not want to go back to the dorms for the same reason. The only good thing to do is to find a seat.

 

So he wondered around the cafe and found an old biker, a sleeping teen, and then a red hoodie guy. Jeremy decided to approach the red hoodie guy.

 

He could make out from the side that he was munching peacefully on a turkey sandwhich.

 

Jeremy tapped his shoulder a said confidently “excuse me sir, may I sit here? The place is packed and-“

 

The guy turned to him in the midst of a chew and swallowed it down thickly. 

 

“Jeremy?”

 

“M-Michale?!” Jeremy made a squeak and covered his mouth in protest of his loud squeaky squeaks.

 

“The one and only!” He giggled loudly in Jeremy’s ears. Jeremy’s heart was doing full cartwheels in his chest. “You can sit Jeremy! It’s all for grabs!”

 

Jeremy nodded taking a seat with sweaty palms.

 

“Jeremy while your here. Hah heere. Let’s get to know eachother adult to adult instead of student to professor.” He paused thinking in his head. “What’s your favorite color!? That’s a good one to start with!”

 

“Ah, uh well my favorite is..” he looked to his cardigan “blue! B-blues my favorite-how about you?” He congratulated himself for not stuttering the last question.

 

Jeremy’s actaul favorite color was pink, a light pastel pink is so peaceful on a rainy day. However it’s frowned upon to be a boy who likes it, so he restrained himself from saying his favorite color.

 

“Well mines actually all of them! Full rainbow.

Honestly I can decide. But the rainbow is amazing on a sunny day, so it’s my favorite color.”

 

“O-oh that’s sweet.”

 

“Now how bout acting? What got you into that?”

 

Uhhh

 

“Uh well. My crush in highschool, Christine.  introduced me to theater and I-i kinda fell in love with theater.”

 

“Ooo! Is she still around!? Do you still like her?”

 

“She’s still around, but uh nah she’s my best friend now. And she’s dating my other best friend Brooke Lohst.”

 

“Like any other girls?? I wanna hear all the gossip from my students.”

 

He let out a squeak covering his mouth fastky.

 

“Jeremy… “ he paused looking st Jeremy. “are you...scared of me? Did I do something wrong?”  Michael’s gaze saddened at the sight of the fidgeting boy.

 

“No!” Jeremy widened at his sudden yell “I mean. You didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just. Just me.” 

 

“Oh. Uh. Can you explain? Or is it-“

 

“No! I can’t. No no.”

 

“What why?” Michale tilted his head in confusion. This student was so confusing.

 

“I-it’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not stupid if it made you upset. You can tell me!”

 

“I gotta go.” Jeremy made his way fastly towards the door leaving Michael.

 

“W-wait up!”

 

Jeremy turned outside of the door to see Michael making his way quickly to Jeremy.

 

“Why are you avoiding me now? You did this in class and I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. Can’t you just tell me?”

 

“I-I-I.” He so wanted to say it’s just a stupid crush and leave classes quickly. But he totally didn’t want to say that either.

 

“Jeremy?” Michael’s gaze softened as he saw Jeremy’s eyes tearing up.

 

He took Jeremy by the hand and led him to a alley way and sat him down.

 

“Jeremy what’s wrong?” Michael put a. Hand on his shoulder asjermey started to cry.

 

“It’s not y-you.” Jeremy sniffed. “It’s me, I-i.” He muttered something under his breath.

 

“Jeremy I cant hear you, can you repeat it?”

 

“I let my crush get in the way of talking to you!”

 

“Christine?” Michael thought it clicked in his head, but it didn’t.

 

“No! You Michael!” Jeremy teared up more. This was so embarrassing.

 

“I don’t like Christine!.” Then it hit Michael. “Oh. OH!” 

 

“You like me!” Michael freaked out. He kept repeating it walking in circles. “You like me! That is so. So so-“

 

“Repulsive? Gross? Disgusting?” Jeremy put his head in his hands

 

“What? No. I was going to say AWESOME!!!” Michael put Jeremy’s face into his hands smiling.

 

“W-what?” 

 

“Dude you are like, the cutest guy I ever met! This is so radical! Wait until Chloe hears! Oh my god she’s going to be so stoked!” Michael kept rambling on about Jeremy. “Dude I’m going to have to kick you out of my class if we’re going to date. Dude wait do you think we could go to a-“

 

“Wait slow down-rewind please.” Jeremy paused “y-you like me??”

 

“Of course! Who wouldn’t like you!” Michael’s face burned with embarrassment and happiness.

 

“W-whoa.” 

 

Michael sat down. “Yeah. Whoa.”

 

The both sat in a silence. Michael reached for Jeremy’s hand.

 

“Coffee? Just the two of us?” 

  
  



End file.
